


Like The Moon

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, F/F, Snark, Sneaking Out, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty





	

Blackarachnia stretched, resting among tree branches. It was a cool evening, and the foliage kept the chilly breeze off her. It was hard to be comfortable, but he did what she could for herself.

Stupid body, doing what it’s doing but there was no changing it, now.

She grew more and more impatient as the sun set, and while normally the lone go-getter, Blackarachnia was banking on a promise being kept. 

Sure enough, there she was. Blackarachnia could see a jet soaring overhead, and with a sudden loud **_THMPH!_** she sat up to see Slipstream had landed.

“Told you I’d show up.” She said, hands on her hips.

“Took long enough.” Blackarachnia said, as she started to try to get out of her tree. She groaned, her back hurt and her hips ached. It made her slow in getting down to the ground.

“Want some help?” Slipstream asked, leaning forward as Blackarachnia’s leg stuck out between all the leaves.

“I’m only achy cause of the last time you offered to help.” Blackarachnia replied. After a pause, she wiggled her leg in Slipstream’s direction. “Hey, I didn’t say no.”

Slipstream reached into the tree, grabbing Blackarachnia around her slim waist with both hands and gently setting her on the ground. “There. Happy?”

Blackarachnia put a hand into the small of her back, leaning back and wincing. “No. Everything aches and it’s your fault.”

“You don’t seem all that mad about it.” Slipstream said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her cheek, then her neck. 

Blackarachnia almost responded, but the kisses felt too sweet to ruin. “Mmm…”

Slipstream pulled her into a hug, Blackarachnia’s head to her chest. “You know, I can stay for a few hours this time.”

“Poor me.” Blackarachnia snickered into purple armor, leaning into the jet. 

Slipstream rocked back and forth with Blackarachnia in her arms, dwarfed by her larger frame. “I was thinking… maybe we could f-“

“No.” Blackarachnia said. “You’re still grounded.”

Slipstream huffed, amused. “Alright.”

Slipstream gently scooped Blackarachnia into her arms, and sat down. With Blackarachnia in her lap, she held her close, kissed her gold crest, nuzzled into her neck.

Blackarachnia leaned into her, hand rubbing her hip. “If you want to do me a favor for once…” she pointed at her hip.

Slipstream placed her hand on the joint, rubbing with pressure. “You’re not even that far along, are you really this uncomfortable?”

“Everything’s moving to make room for what is I’m sure to be your big sparkling.” Blackarachnia answered, optics closing, letting Slipstream support her completely. “And that’s why you’re grounded.”

Slipstream hummed, hand rubbing up and down deep purple armor, hard to see in the growing dark. “Except I never know when I can see you again. None of the Decepticons are supposed to be seeing you.”

“Then don’t.”

Slipstream wasn’t caught off-guard. “I’m not much of a rule-follower. It’s probably the only thing I have in common with Starscream.” Blackarachnia chuckled. “But I do know I like you.”

“You like this baby.” Blackarachnia said, hand on her stomach to emphasize.

Slipstream pulled Blackarachnia close, kissing her. “I like you.” She repeated afterwards.

“Because of the baby.”

“Since before the baby.”

Slipstream stood up, pulling Blackarachnia with her, onto her own feet and took her by the wrist in one hand, the other on her back pulling her close and she started to sway. Blackarachnia couldn’t help but sway with her, her other hand on Slipstream’s waist.

She rested her head to Slipstream’s chest again, peering over her arm at the moon. It was a sliver of a crescent, hardly full but it would be soon.

She felt her spark lift, enjoying being so similar to something so pretty for once in her life, with company that didn’t despise her.

She felt a kiss to the top of her head, hand on her back rubbing in comforting circles. “Alright, I get it, I believe you.”


End file.
